Pan-Dovanism
Pan-Dovanism is a political ideology according to which the nations of Dovani should cooperate to the point of political union. Pan-Dovanism is frequently associated with anti-imperialism and opposition to Western hegemony, and it has in time lead to various acts of cooperation between Dovani nations. History Pan-Dovanism is a fairly new political movement, existing since about the 25th century, although it may be linked to the fight for independence of the various Dovani nations that are now sovereign states, since the 17th to the 22nd century. Modern Pan-Dovanism originated mainly in Sekowo during its First Commonwealth, when the nation was struggling to find itself a new identity after the fall of Aretism. Its first official expression was the Deydono Doctrine and its associated Dovani for the Dovanians treaty. One of the earliest pan-Dovanists was Lucumon Deydono, the creator of the doctrine and the treaty, and notable political figure in Sekowo. Before receiving political expression, his ideas were expressed in his "Dovani is One" essay. "Dovani is One! All its great civilizations of the past, in spite of their divisions, were united in their love of the Universal. The Gao-Showa of Gao-Soto, the Shinjalans of Sekowo, and the Asli of Talmoria, were all peoples who dwelled on the final meaning of life and on the common unity of all there is. The Dovani understanding of the Universe was much more complete and natural than the artificial distinctions created by the Altarian, Majatran and Seleyan peoples. The Dovanians focus on Totality, and not on the Particular, and their life is one of members of communities. On this continent we understand that man is more than just an individual, as the West artificially limits him, but is part of a much greater whole, firstly that of the family and the community, but also that of the Universe itself." The rise of Sekowo as a regional power made pan-Dovanism a popular ideology in Dovani. Cooperation efforts between Dovani nations, often initiated by Sekowo, abounded in this period, and many believed that a political union of the continent was imminent. Several treaties of military cooperation and market union, free trade agreements, common currency, and pan-Dovani political organisations, began to abound in the 25th and 26th century. By the end of the millennium, with the gradual loss of power and sovereignty of Dovani natives over the continent, the movement received new impetus as an anti-colonial and anti-rasist ideology. The nationalist frustration caused by the loss of the Sekowan colonies, by the gradual political exclusion of the Gao-Showa in Hulstria, and by the apartheid regime instituded in Talmoria against the native Asli, was often accompanied by pan-Dovanist sentiments. Now, many Sekowan natinalists who wish to regain the lost colonies identify with pan-Dovanism, as do many of those who oppose colonialism in general. Institutions connected with Pan-Dovanism Pan-Dovanist beliefs and ideas expressed during the 25th century, and later during the end of the 3rd millenium, have led to the creation of many institutions that promote pan-Dovani unity. Political Organizations * Western Dovani Cooperation Accord * Committee for the Defense of Dovani * League against Imperialism and Colonial oppression International Aggreements * Dovani for the Dovanians * Dovani Territorial Defence Organization * Dovani Common Market Area Joint Enterprises * Inter-Continental Commerce System Education Institutes * Dovani Institute See also Deydono Doctrine Category:Dovani Category:Political Philosophy